


Sunlight

by narry_shady



Category: Basketball RPF, NBA - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry_shady/pseuds/narry_shady
Summary: A cute Klephen moment





	Sunlight

The sun started to peak through curtains reminding him that he should probably wake up. All sleep drained out of him and the grip of unconsciousness was finally letting up. He reached over expecting the enticing warmth of his boyfriend, but instead he was met with the cold of the silk sheets. A little disorientated, drunk from off the nine hours of sleep, Klay finally decided to get up and find the missing person.

Only in his black briefs, not leaving much to the imagination, he made it for the kitchen following the alluring scent of bacon.

Exhausted and groggy, he all but sleep walked across the hall way and down stairs using pure muscle memory. He was about to step into the kitchen, but before he could pass through the threshold of the door frame, he stopped in his tracks, completely taken aback by the beauty that was in front of him. In the middle of the room was this tall, lean, talented man hunched over the pan. The light coming from behind him crated a halo that surrounded his entire figure, painting him in a golden tint. It reflected off his caramel skin showering him in the light that he knew was at essence of his very being. It was almost like the light was being emitted by him. Drenching everything it touched with heavenly hues of golds and topes. He really looked like an angel.

He was only clothed in one of Klay's old shirts which draped to his mid thigh. Basketball really is the only place where 6 foot 2 is considered short, Klay thought. But he lived for that height difference; it allowed him to scoop Steph up in his arms and hold him close to his body. He loved embracing Steph after games; being lost in the high of a win or another record breaker, indulging in the way he fit so perfectly in the curve of his body. Like it was always meant to be.

Just as Klay was finished drinking up the sight in front of him, Steph finally decided to turn around. A little startled by his presence, he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "Morning baby," he said in his soft, velvet voice turning his attention back to the sizzling bacon.

Klay made his way to where he stood, wrapping his hands around his waist, pulling Steph's back into him. With a hoarse whisper he replied, "good morning". He couldn't resist nuzzling his face into the crook of Steph's neck really taking in the mahogany scent that continually exuded from him.

Steph couldn't resist leaning back into the arms of his boyfriend, loving the warmth that radiated from Klay and encompassed his back. Out of habit, he moved his head to the left allowing Klay more access to his skin. Klay immediately responded by latching his lips onto the space where his neck and collar met, sucking on the spot he knew made Steph weak.

Steph's eyes fluttered shut, really taking in the comfort Klay gave him. Relaxed, he let out a soft moan as Klay worked the supple skin on his neck leaving behind a trail of marks he knew would last a few days. "Klay, baby, the bacon's ready," Steph giggled.

"The only thing I wanna eat here is you"

Laughing, Steph replied, "I know what you were going for there, babe, but that was mildly creepy"

"It's not my fault that you're a snack," Klay was playfully smirking behind his ear.

"Shut up and go sit down you idiot, breakfast is ready"

"Nah you gotta give me a reason to go," Klay replied, squeezing Steph a little tighter.

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?" A hum of agreement left Klay's lips.

Anyone who knew Steph knew he never backed from a challenge. Always being the smallest person on the court forced him to alter the way he interacted with others which meant that he had to constantly prove himself. Whether it be about his delicate stature (only Klay ever called him 'delicate', everyone else just called him fragile) or the fact that his dad is a NBA legend -so people automatically thought the opportunities and notoriety was handed to him on a silver platter- he always had something to prove or something to debunk.

That was until he met Klay. He couldn't believe this tall, well built, sexy man could give him a sense of normality. Like he could just be himself without worrying about how it would be perceived by others. Finally playing with some one that could keep up with him and basically had the same back ground as him - essentially being born into basketball- and someone he could relate to, granted him a type a freedom he didn't know he was lacking until Klay gave him a taste of it.

That didn't mean he was going to back down from this though.

Slowly, he reversed into Klay, moving his hips sinfully against his thighs feeling the muscle tighten. Klay let out a breathy sigh holding onto Steph's hips with a stronger grip. However, this only encouraged Steph to move slower and more seductively, knowing exactly the effect it was having on the younger man. He could tell that Klay was falling bait when he felt him thrust ever so subtly forward into him following the rhythm Stephen had set.

Just as he saw that Klay was getting visibly worked up, Steph turned around planting his palms flat against his toned chest. "Nope, you are going to sit and eat this breakfast I've spent 20 minutes on." Steph had a mischievous glint in his eyes, highly aware of the torture this was causing the other man.

"Steph," he wined like a child, crowding his space. "Baby, you can't just leave me like this," Klay laughed into embrace.

"Was this not a challenge?" Steph countered coyly, not so subtly licking his lips. Klay's gaze noticed the action and almost seemed hypnotised by the sheen apparent on the pink of those lips. He just had to lean in for the kiss. Before he could, Steph put up his index finger to Klay's mouth: a pair of lips on either side of it. Steph's eyes constantly shifted from Klay eyes to his mouth, forgetting how tempting Klay actually was.

Quietly, Steph whispered, "you gotta eat first." He ducked his head to the left, planting a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Before moving away, he softly spoke, "Maybe after we eat, I'll let you do what you want with me."

Licking his lips, Klay responded, "Don't test me Steph"

Klay eventually conceded and a decided to sit down on the island chair.

Eventually, Steph set the table placing the bacon and pancakes he had prepared in front of himself and Klay, a glass of apple juice accompanying it. It was the off season so they could afford to indulge in the more unhealthy side of things.

They sat in a comfortable silence occasionally talking about what they were going to do that day or what they saw when they were scrolling through Twitter or Instagram. Mostly, they just sat and enjoyed each other's company. Savouring the time they had left before they got too busy with the chaos that would be a new season.

Between the games, constant travel, interviews and other ventures, they never found themselves with enough time to spend with each other. Yes they were together at every game, but they weren't together together. Most of the boys knew they were a thing- or at least suspected it- and didn't really seem to care, which was more than they could have asked for, but they just weren't ready to let the prying eyes of the public into their private lives. Especially Klay. Eventually they probably would, but right now, all they wanted to do was cuddle up on their sofa, binging Suits.

So they did just that. But instead, they spent most of their time making out and unapologetically groping each other. And that was exactly how they liked it. Their hands roaming each other as their lips danced to rhythm they created. Using their tongues to scour each others mouths, grazing teeth and gums, Steph languidly sucking on Klay's bottom lip eliciting a soft moan from the taller man.

Sometimes they would pull apart chuckling as thy heard something funny Mike had just said but most of the time was spent crowding each others space, savouring every second they had with each other.

Klay let out a soft "I love you" in between kisses, evoking a smile from Steph into the kiss. He pulled away a little, their nose still touching, his smaller hand coming up to hold the side of his face caressing Klay's cheek. His thumb brushed across the corner of his mouth as Steph licked his lips coating them in a light sheen. The shooting guard's eyes followed those movements as if he was hypnotised, his irises expanding with want. Finally, Steph looked up, lashes somewhat fluttering bringing a light dusting of rose upon his cheeks.

And with a beaming smile he replied, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of adding a smutty section soon idk  
> Anyway, you can find the same fic on Wattpad going by the same name


End file.
